Planète femmes
by LyZbeTh-GeiSha
Summary: Les femmes se sont révoltées, ont créé les lois d'un monde qu'elles gouvernent. Les hommes sont réduits au rang d'esclaves. Au milieu de ça, existe pourtant Isabella Swan qui rêve du grand amour et se voit offrir un esclave pour sa majorité.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, alors voilà une fiction que j'ai déniché dans les dossiers de mon pc. Elle date de plusieurs mois, et j'ai décidé de vous la faire connaître. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, espérons q'elle vous fasse patienter pour le deuxième chapitre de mon autre fic qui est presque terminé.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella POV :**_

« Isabella chérie, réveille-toi, m'appela ma mère en écartant les rideaux, dévoilant un ciel bleu, une mer turquoise et un soleil resplendissant.

_ Oui mère, répondis-je en me frottant les yeux du dos de la main.

Elle jeta un regard critique vers ma tenue et ma coiffure avant de se lancer :

_ Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui tu as 18 ans. Je veux te voir à midi parée de tes plus beaux atouts pour que tu puisses choisir ton cadeau.

_Mon cadeau_ ? Son regard me dissuada de poser la question à haute voix. Pendant que j'acquiesçais je me rappelai soudainement de la conversation que nous avions eu, il y a de cela un mois.

_**Flash back :**_

_ Isabella, dans un mois tu souffleras ta dix-huitième bougie. Je me verrai donc obligée de t'offrir un serviteur. Tu pourras tenir un harem avec tous ceux que tu achèteras, ou préférer n'en avoir qu'un seul. Appelle-le comme tu voudras. Ce sera ton esclave, ton soumis, tu te devras de le dresser et de le modeler selon ton goût. Et si tu réussis et que tu crée ta perle rare, tu pourras la lier à toi éternellement par le mariage, mais seulement si tu le souhaites et tu pourras toujours aller voir ailleurs contrairement à lui qui sera sous ton emprise.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Tout cela me dégoûtait, moi qui depuis toujours rêvais du grand amour et de l'âme sœur.

J'avais toujours été proche de mon père. C'est pour cela, que d'un certain côté, je trouvais heureux le fait qu'il soit mort car je crois que je n'aurais jamais supporté le traitement que lui aurait infligé la femme sans cœur qu'était ma mère.

Peu après, ma génitrice m'envoya Alice, ma cousine, pour m'aider à me préparer pour mon cadeau et le bal qui aurait lieu ce soir.

Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec ma cousine bien que celle-ci trouve normal le fait de devoir dresser les hommes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sauna qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle me fit passer par un bain parfumé à la vanille et au freesia, puis j'eus droit à une épilation complète définitive de la part du diable qui me servait de cousine, ensuite je passai par les mains des masseuses.

De retour dans ma chambre, on me coiffa, me maquilla, et me fit mettre une robe bustier bleu nuit qui tranchait avec la pâleur de ma peau ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin à talon et un petit et inutile sac de la même couleur. Je me regardai dans le miroir, remis le masque froid et mondain d'Isabella Swan, puis me scrutai à la recherche de la moindre imperfection. Satisfaite, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, et sortis de ma chambre.

Quand je pénétrai dans le salon, mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par la dizaine d'hommes alignés contre le mur à moitié nus.

Ma mère intervint :

_ Ce sont les dernières acquisitions achetées au marché. Tâche de choisir parmi eux celui qui saura te satisfaire SUR TOUT LES PLANS. Je te laisse une heure en tête à tête avec eux, les fiches personnels de chacun sont sur la table au fond, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit envoie chercher Alice qui se chargera de m'appeler.

Elle sortit de la salle et je m'installai sur le divan en face du groupe.

Je les observai longuement ils étaient neuf en tout avec un numéro écrit sur une carte pendue à une chaîne autour de leurs cous.

Celui qui portait le numéro 1 était blond avec des cheveux mi-longs plaqués en arrière et retenu par une queue de cheval, des yeux gris avec une lueur inquiétante au fond. D'après sa fiche, il s'appelait James et avait 26 ans.

Le deuxième était blond aussi avec un visage de poupin soumis. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux coiffés en pointe, sa taille disproportionnée, tout en lui me repoussait. Il se nommait Ike ou Nike ou quelque chose comme ça Newton.

Le numéro trois était mate, avec des cheveux noirs de jais, un nez en forme de bec, et une silhouette dégingandée. Il n'était âgé que de 15 ans. Il s'appelait Jacob Black.

Le quatrième, Laurent, était noir de peau, avec des dreadlocks. Je passai rapidement dessus, loin d'être retenue par les reflets carmin au fond de ses yeux.

Le numéro cinq et le six ne me retinrent guère. Ce n'étaient que des adolescents boutonneux, aux cheveux gras et un appareil dentaire, pour le premier, et des lunettes, pour le deuxième.

Je restai sans voix en passant au suivant. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Devant moi se tenait un vrai dieu vivant à la peau pâle. Sa tignasse cuivrée et rebelle était une invitation au toucher. Sa tête baissée ne permettait pas de distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mais je pouvais remarquer que ces cils formaient une ombre en demi-lune sur ses pommettes hautes. Son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines aux courbes sensuelles, son front lisse, son torse et ses muscles qui paraissaient avoir été sculpté dans le marbre, tout en lui rappelait les statuts des dieux grecs. Il n'avait rien à envier à Apollon. Sa perfection frôlait presque l'indécence. Je tâchais de me reprendre quand il leva ses yeux vers moi. Je fus tout de suite happée dans un océan émeraude, mais ce qui me marqua le plus fût son air torturé, la tristesse qui voilait son regard.

Je fuis son regard et me plongeai dans la lecture de sa fiche personnelle. Son prénom était « _non défini _, à côté était griffonné ' _à trouver au plus vite'_, Cullen était son nom de famille, et il était âgé de 21 ans, en dessous était écrit à la va vite une remarque que je m'empressai de lire :_ s'enfonce dans son mutisme, refuse de se soumettre._

Je ne fis pas attention aux deux autres. J'avais fait mon choix. J'étais irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Je pouvais presque palper cette connexion qui me reliait à lui. Je tenter de me recomposer un visage neutre avant de remarquer son regard perçant braqué sur moi, j'y lu de l'incompréhension, de la surprise mais surtout de la curiosité. J'essayai avec peine de me soustraire à son regard et fit sonner.

Ma mère pénétra le salon un sourire étirant son visage accompagnée d'Alice. Elle se plaça à mes côté, je remarquai que l'Adonis avait rabaissé sa tête et semblait s'être coupé du reste du monde.

Alice me glissa discrètement un bout de papier dans la main, je lus :

_Ne L'appelle surtout pas par son nom ou prénom, cite seulement le numéro._

_Al_

Je la remerciai du regard et portai mon attention à ma mère :

_ Dis donc Isabella, tu as vite fait ton choix, j'espère que tu ne le regretteras point après.

Je ne répondis pas, elle ajouta :

_ Qui est donc l'heureux élu ? Qui aura la chance de se faire dompter par ma chère et tendre Isabella ?

Je ricanai intérieurement, puis répondit d'une voix que je maîtrisai autant que je pu :

_ Le numéro sept. C'est celui que j'ai choisit.

Je vis la tête de mon inconnu se relever puis ses yeux me fusiller avant de reprendre sa position inerte.

_ Bon choix, jeune fille. Tu as choisis un bon morceau, bien frais, tu as autant de goût que ta mère.

Je m'efforçai de ravaler le dégoût que faisant monter en moi la réplique de ma mère.

Un valet vint et fit sortir les autres, ma mère sortit en tirant Alice derrière elle, ne resta plus que mon étranger et moi.

Sa main s'était crispée en entendant la dernière réplique de ma génitrice.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et fis passer mes doigts sur ses jointures blanchies, un frisson parcouru mon échine, la tension entre nous était presque palpable, sa main se détendit, et son regard se leva pour rencontrer le mien. Je vis la curiosité et le doute passer dans ses yeux.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma pochette. Je répondis en essayant de me ressaisir :

_ Allô ?

__ Bella ? C'est Alice !_

_ Oui Lice que veux-tu ?

__ Trouve lui un prénom._

_ Quoi ?

__ Ton esclave, le Cullen, il n'a pas de prénom, choisit lui un._

_ Non, mais ca ne va pas, lui choisir un prénom ? Alice, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, c'est un humain ! Un humain ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

__ Oui, mais ce n'est pas une femme, il n'a aucun droit sur lui-même depuis le jour de sa naissance ! Toi d'ailleurs ça t'irai bien d'être née…_

_ … Dans une autre époque, oui je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. C'est bon avant la fin de la journée je lui trouverai un nom. D'ailleurs, je crois bien avoir une idée.

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ne puisse me répondre.

Je me retournai pour plonger dans un océan de verdure. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais élevé la voix, ni que j'étais épié.

On frappa à la porte, un valet m'annonça que la chambre du nouvel arrivant était prête celle-ci était à côté de la mienne et une porte communicante les reliait. Il fit rapidement le tour de sa chambre, avant que je ne remarque un livre épais posé sur la table de chevet, puisque ses effets personnels n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, je me permis de jeter un coup d'œil au titre « _1500 pages pour dresser l'esclave et le soumis parfait _, je blêmis de rage, et me détournai pour le regarder, il semblait avoir reconnu le présent de ma MERE, et attendait ma réaction avec un regard indéchiffrable.

**POV INCONNU**

Dire que j'avais été surpris aurait été un euphémisme. J'avais cru qu'elle ne me choisirait pas vu mon manque de coopération. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était plus excitant de _dompter _un rebelle.

Cette Isabella m'intriguait au plus haut point. Pendant le court moment où j'avais pu l'observer à mon gré, j'avais décelé comme un dédoublement de personnalité. J'avais l'impression, non, plutôt la certitude qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et aimant les défis, je me jurai intérieurement de le découvrir.

Je me souvenais de la façon dont son visage s'était fermé, comme si un voile était tombé dessus, comme si elle s'était protégée derrière une muraille, comme si elle se préparait à la venue de sa mère. Je ne savais pas si elle aussi avait ressenti ce lien qui nous avait liés. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que les yeux marrons étaient banals, j'étais frappé par la couleur de ses joyaux à elle, il n'y avait pas de couleurs précises pour les définir, une mélange plus clair que le chocolat mais plus foncé que le caramel, pailleté d'or je pouvais presque goûter la saveur de ses yeux.

Je ressentais encore ce frisson qui m'avait parcouru lorsqu'elle avait tenté de détendre ma main, son geste plus que tout m'avait surpris et m'avait fait douter, il avait rallumé une étincelle d'espoir dans mon âme obscure. Ma raison me dictait de ne pas lui faire confiance, qu'elle cherchait sûrement à m'amadouer pour mieux me blesser.

Sa conversation téléphonique, aussi, avait contribué à semer le doute en moi.

Je la regardais debout, pâle devant moi, avec le livre que sa mère avait eu l'obligation de m'offrir, attendant sa réaction. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsqu'elle s'excusa auprès de moi avant de fouiller son sac, elle en sortit un briquet argent, dont je n'expliquai pas la présence, puis elle se dirigea vers la poubelle de la salle de bain attenante où elle jeta le livre après l'avoir fait flamber. Quand il fût réduit en cendre elle fit passer le jet d'eau froide dessus pour éteindre la flamme.

Un bip retentit et elle s'empara de son mobile. Ce qu'elle lu ne parut pas lui plaire, elle jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers la porte. En tendant l'oreille, je perçu un léger grattement derrière.

_ Suis moi, je t'en pris. J'hésitais un instant mais me décidai de faire pour une fois ce qu'on me demandait.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui communiquait entre nos deux chambres, et j'accédai enfin à son espace personnel. Sa chambre était spacieuse et lumineuse. Le mur d'en face était remplacé par une énorme baie vitrée, et un grand lit à baldaquin en bois blanc trônait au milieu encadré des deux côtés par des tables de chevets. Le mur d'à côté était tapissé d'une grande bibliothèque qui s'étendait du mur jusqu'au plafond et qui contenait une précieuse collection de livres et de CD, mais aussi un grand nombre de bibelots et de cadres. En face du lit se trouvait une énorme chaîne HI-FI et un home cinéma devant des fauteuils blancs, et une table basse, alors que de l'autre côté se trouvait un miroir sur pieds près d'une coiffeuse et de quatre portes alignés. Sur toute la surface de la pièce étaient éparpillés des poufs, des coussins sur des tapis moelleux. Le tout était dans les teintes blanches, argents et différents dégradés de bleu avec quelques touches de noir.

Elle me sortit de ma contemplation en me disant :

_ Je suis désolée. Ma mère n'a pas jugé essentiel d'insonoriser ta chambre, et je la soupçonne d'écouter aux portes ici au moins on peut discuter à notre aise. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur le divan, avant d'enchaîner : Commençons par le début, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Je croyais que tu devais me trouver un nom ?

Je me préparai à regretter mon « insolence », quand elle dit en me tendant la main :

_ Enchantée, je suis Isabella Marie Swan, c'est plus court que ton prénom, mais je préfère Bella. Elle hésita puis continua : … pendant nos têtes à têtes car je ne crois pas que ma mère supporte de vous voir m'appeler autrement que par Maîtresse ou Mademoiselle. Vous avez le droit d'improviser genre Miss Swan ou encore Mlle Isabella, bref n'importe quoi qui donne l'impression que je suis une vieille chèvre aigrie.

Je sentis un sourire en coin se peindre sur mon visage et je luis répondis en serrant sa main :

_ Edward. Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen pour te servir Bella.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant qu'elle ne dise :

_ Edward ? C'est génial ! Elles ne douteront même pas du fait que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé. Je sais que je donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un CD mais c'est l'effet du stress. Mais je crois que tu y aies aussi pour quelque chose. Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis.**


	2. NA

**Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Hey, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu des problèmes de santé : un panaris aux dix doigts, et j'ai vraiment du mal à manger, écrire... donc pour taper... c'est raté…**

**Ça dure depuis trois mois déjà.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire des passages de temps en temps mais c'est encore douloureux.**

**Il me reste environ une semaine de traitement, donc la suite est dans un peu plus d'une semaine ..**

**Je me répète, je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas prévu ça. **

**A un moment donné, j'ai même voulu les retirer du site pour ne pas vous faire attendre, mais patience, c'est pour bientôt.**

**Lyz'**


End file.
